


All You Wanted

by Lily1986



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson and May and Skye being a little family, Coulson and May being the parents that they could be, Dark!Skye, Skye getting heartbreaking news, Skye going to mama may and papa coulson for comfort, may being the badass mentor that we want her to be for Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1986/pseuds/Lily1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye demands answers. Follow up to "It's Been Awhile".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Wanted

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

**"All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch**

The doors to his new office burst open and Skye strode in with narrowed eyes.

"Skye, Where are we on the-" he looked up and frowned at the anger resonating off her. "Something wrong?'

"Remember when you told me that I was an 0-8-4?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Did you tell me everything?"

"What are you talking about?" he stood and walked around his desk.

"You know about my parents… don't you?" she pushed.

"Where is this coming from, Skye?"

"I paid a visit to Ward." She crossed her arms. "I went to see if he'd give me anything on the Hydra cells we've hunting down… but he let slip something about my parents. Said I should ask you… and May. What haven't you told me, Coulson?"

"Skye…"

"Enough with the lies and the secrets… just tell me. I need to know what you know."

He looked over her shoulder to find May frowning in the doorway. She gave him a slight nod before he turned back to Skye. "You should sit down first."

"It's that bad, huh?" Skye frowned. "Okay…" she sat in one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk while he sat in the other. May walked in and stood behind him stoically. Skye didn't acknowledge her and instead focused on Coulson sitting in front of her.

"We only thought it would be safer for you, and everyone, if you didn't know this… you have to understand that."

"I do…" she glanced at May. "I know that you are just trying to protect me but you both have to accept that I'm not that same naïve girl you kidnapped from a van last year, okay?"

Coulson looked back at May before turning back to Skye. "Understood." He sighed. "We found out that there was a village. It was decimated."

"By who?" Skye asked.

"It's not who…" Coulson frowned. "It's more like _what_ …"

"I don't get it…" Skye leaned forward. "Was it Hydra?"

Coulson shook his head. "It was your parents."

"My… parents?"

"We didn't know this part of the story when I told you that you were an 0-8-4. We found this out recently from… Ward." Coulson finished.

"But you knew about the village, didn't you?"

"We didn't think it was relevant." Coulson said. "We had no idea who had actually caused the destruction."

"And how is it that Ward knows?" Skye asked.

"Raina told him." May answered. "We didn't want you to be worried about something that may or may not even be true…"

Skye shook her head in frustration. "That was not your call to make."

"We know that now…" Coulson said. "Skye, we are so sorry. We really wanted to protect you from all this. We don't even know if is true."

"You must believe him though…" she told them. She snapped her eyes from Coulson to May. "Don't you?"

May frowned. "We don't know what to believe."

"So what does this mean…?" Skye asked. "If my parents were monsters who decimated an entire village then what does that make me?"

"That doesn't make you anything." Coulson cut in. "You're still Skye. This doesn't define you."

"What if I'm dangerous? Like them?" she continued. "What if I'm destined to hurt people like they did? What if I hurt you all?"

Coulson jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her. "No. Skye, listen to me… you are not dangerous. You are not capable of hurting us or anyone, do you hear me?"

"What if I lose control? What if I'm just like them and don't know it yet?" she sobbed into his chest.

Coulson looked up at May, pleadingly. The stone faced agent squatted down to be at level with the young girl, who looked much younger in that moment than she'd ever looked.

"Skye…" She turned to face the older woman. "Remember what I've been teaching you with Tai Chi?"

She nodded against Coulson's chest.

"We'll keep training…" May continued. "We'll get ahead of this. We can learn to control whatever powers you might or might not have."

Skye nodded again before moving back away from Coulson's arms. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"It's okay to freak out." Coulson told her. "That only makes you human."

"Except I'm not actually human…" she mumbled.

"Sometimes I think you're more human than the rest of us." He smiled softly.

Skye wiped her eyes. "I should go wash up. I probably look horrible."

May cracked a smile. "We can work on some Tai Chi now if you want."

Skye nodded. "Yeah… I'd like that. Meet you on the mats in 5?"

May nodded, watching her stand and walk out of the office.

Coulson watched her leave before turning to face May. "We should have been the ones to tell her, Melinda. I should have told her the whole truth a long time ago."

"Nothing we can do about that now." May answered curtly as Coulson stood from his chair. "Where are you going?"

"To pay a visit to someone." He frowned. "He knows a lot about Skye and we could use all the help we can get."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put all my eggs in one basket and hope it doesn't cost me everything."


End file.
